Jin
Jin was a former member of Root (also known as the Foundation). He is the younger twin brother of Shin, adopted son of Danzo Shimura, and was going to help his brother complete their plan to become the Kamikage. He was killed after all of the other Tailed Beast were extracted from him after becoming the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. He was the second strongest being in existence until the Ten-Tails was extracted from him with his own permission and assistance. Appearance Jin's actual face has never been seen before except for one time during the climatic battle at the Final Valley against the Demon King Mao. He has fair skin, red hair, and red eyes. He is average height and has a lean build. He looks extremely similar to his older twin brother, Shin. Except for the fact that Shin is bulkier, taller, and possess several other differences. Personality Not much is known of Jin's personality other than the fact he seems to be a very serious individual who is hellbent on his goals and will do anything to achieve them. However, when the world is threatened by a new foe he will momentarily stop his plans in order to help. Background Jin and his twin brother Shin are both members of the Uzumaki Clan. They lived with their original parents when they were toddlers but at some unknown point in time they were kidnapped and adopted by Danzo Shimura. He made them into his own merciless weapons of destruction and brainwashed them into helping him to fulfill his goal of becoming the Kage of the entire world. As the years went on Jin and Shin were kept secret from most and Danzo trained them both himself in secrecy. Once Danzo died, Jin and Shin eventually were forced to work under Sai. They pretended to be his friends and acted like they liked him but they were secretly planning to eventually overthrow him and take over Root themselves. Even after Danzo's death, they considered themselves his successors and decided to fulfill his dream of becoming the world Kage by them doing it themselves. Story Fourth Great Shinobi World War During this arc, while many shinobi were busy engaged in battle with the Ten-Tailed Beast after it broke free from Obito Uchiha's control and left his body. Jin and Shin walked over to Obito's corpse and took his right eye and Madara Uchiha's left eye from him. Then Jin and Shin, being sensors, quickly ran over to an injured White Zetsu who was underground and incapitated due to the fight with the Ten-Tails rampaging above. Shin and Jin went underground to the White Zetsu and realized he had Madara Uchiha's other eye and they stole it from him as well. Then they killed the White Zetsu. Afterwards, Jin and Shin quickly fled from the scene and were never seen again. Eventually they went back to one of their old bases and Shin transplanted Madara's eyes in place of his own. While Obito's right eye was left in a special jar and kept safe until they could merge it with Senju DNA so that it could evolve into the Rinnegan. Over The Years Shortly after Shin and Jin unofficially made themselves into the leaders Root. Eventually, they were forced to officially work under Sai. They pretended to be his friends and acted like they liked him but they were secretly planning to eventually overthrow him and take over Root themselves. Even after Danzo's death, they considered themselves his successors and decided to fulfill his dream of becoming the world Kage by them doing it themselves. Over the years, Shin and Jin have went on many dangerous S-rank missions including missions to raid the Akatsuki's bases after they were all terminated. During these missions they had also found the real bodies of six dead Jinchuriki. The bodies were all eventually returned back to their villages and buried properly. Root Arc This arc was about Jin and Shin successfully capturing Kakashi Hatake's left eye and managing to obtain both of Obito Uchiha's eyes. Afterwards, they captured Yamato and experimented on him. They injected the Senju DNA he had possessed from being injected with Hashirama Senju's DNA as a child into themselves. Allowing them both to use wood style and increasing their abilities further. After obtaining both of Obito's eyes, Shin replaced Madara's eyes with Obito's eyes in order to gain Kamui and gave them to Jin. Granting Shin the power of Obito Uchiha's eyes and Jin the power of Madara Uchiha's eyes. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Ian Uchiha, and Tatsuo Otsutsuki vs. Shin & Jin. Winner: Undecided The Seven Harbingers of Hell Part 3 Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends waging a full-fledged war against the remaining 7 HoH members and their gargantuan demon army. After a long series of very important and major events, Takashi and Kasaiya Akuma were both killed and defeated, Mao Akuma was defeated and escaped, Rin Akuma escaped, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata died, the Demon King was destroyed, the Ten-Tails was defeated and the other Tailed Beast were extracted and released, Jin died, Scorpion took the Gedo Mazou and left, Shin took Madara Uchiha's RInnegan eyes from Jin when he died and fled. *Shin and Jin vs. Scorpion. Winner: None The Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Shin after he had become the newly revived Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. After a long series of several catastrophic events, Shin was finally killed and defeated in the end, The Land of Fire was completely ripped apart and reformed to the point it was unrecognizable, the other Hidden Villages were completely destroyed, and the Ten-Tails was devoured by the almighty "Destruction of All Things" jutsu. However, the Ten-Tails will soon return to the world at an unknown point in time. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Ryo Ōtsutsuki, Kigima Senju, Rei Senju, Nejian Hyuga, Rai, Arashi, Mighty Guy, Rock Lee, Scorpion, Sound, Echo, Akumu, Izuna Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (Edo Tensei), Sasuke Uchiha (Edo Tensei), Asura (Edo Tensei), and Indra (Edo Tensei) vs. Shin (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Kigima Senju, and Rei Senju vs. Shin (Jin's Body). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. Jutsu & Special Abilities Jin was an extremely skilled and highly ranked member of Root. He was a jonin-level shinobi who hailed from the Uzumaki Clan. He was quite versed in all of the Root's juinjutsu and many of their secrets and knowledge. He was exclusively trained by Danzo Shimura everyday for several hours non-stop without a break. The training was extremely harsh and brutal but Jin and his brother Shin somehow survived it. Jin was also skilled in juinjutsu just like his older brother and was an intelligent geneticist. He could also use the Chimera Jutsu and helped Shin use it to create many monsters. After obtaining the Rinnegan Jin was granted god-like power and perfected it's use over the many years and was able to use all of Madara Uchiha's Rinnegan jutsus. Including his most powerful ones Heaven's Conceal and Rinbo: Hengoku. Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, & Chakra Control Due to hailing from the Uzumaki Clan. Jin was gifted with an extremely strong life-force which in turn granted him immense longeivity, accelerated healing abilities, and a large amount of powerful chakra. He also possessed great endurance, stamina, vitality, and physical energy as well. He could fight for a few days without his body giving out due to exhaustion. A testament to his abilities. Sensor Abilities Jin was also a very skilled sensor, not as skilled as his older brother Shin but he was still very skilled with it. He could sense people thousand's of feet away with ease and pinpoint their locations very easily. He could also tell what clan they came from based on their chakra signature. Wood Release After injecting Yamato's DNA into himself, Jin awakened the ability to use wood release ninjutsu and was rather skilled at it. Although he could not use it anywhere near Hashirama Senju's level. He could use it much better than Danzo Shimura and Yamato could. Slug Sage Mode Jin also kenw Slug Sage Mode just like his brother Shin. At some unknown point in time he unlocked it and could use it and maintain it much longer via the Cursed Seal of Nature. The seal his brother created by himself. Slug Sage Mode drastically increases all of JIn's abilities and makes him much stronger than before. It also grants his body the ability to heal from any wounds it sustains within a few seconds. Fuinjutsu & Juinjutsu Jin was extremely skilled in fuinjutsu and could use many different seals with it which allowed him to take down and defeat many opponents at once. He knew all of the Uzumaki Clan's sealing techniques and also invented some of his own alongside his brother, Shin. Rinnegan Jin's second strongest ability. Due to possessing Madara Uchiha's eyes, was obviously the legendary Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan on his side Jin had a large multitude of powerful abilities at his disposal. He could see chakra, use all 5 basic chakra natures, manipulate gravity, control and fight with a mechanized armor, suck out people's souls and read their minds, summon a large variety of powerful creatures, absorb chakra and most ninjutsu, summon and control the King of Hell, control life and death, and finally control and manipulate the Tailed Beast. Tailed Beast Mode/Sage of Six Paths Mode Jin's greatest ability. After Jin became the complete Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki before it destroyed the entire country. Jin was able to access and fully control the beasts' power. This made Jin virtually invincible and made him into a full-fledged god who was the most powerful main in existence. Only the Sage of Six Paths himself was stronger than Jin was. However, before Jin was able to use his newfound power to take over the world. The Moon, that had been knocked out of orbit by the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb, was quickly heading towards Earth and was about to destroy it. So Jin and Shin combined their efforts to send the Moon to another part of the planet, the part where the Moon was originally ripped off from. Then with their help and the help of everyone else they stopped the Moon, ripped it apart, and merged it back together with the Earth. Afterwards, Jin was exhausted due to using up 99% of the Ten-Tails chakra in order to stop the Moon. So he asked the others to use the small amount of it's chakra that they had in themselves to remove the other Tailed Beast from him since he felt the Ten-Tails about to break free. Once they did that, the other Tailed Beast were freed, the Ten-Tails was freed but it reverted back into the Gedo Mazou, Jin said his last dying words to his brother Shin and gave him Madara Uchiha's eyes. Then Jin died. Jutsu List Rinnegan Deva Path Almighty Push Universal Pull Heaven's Conceal Planetary Devastation Planetary Restoration Rinbo: Hengoku Asura Path Asura Attack Rocket Missles Human Path Soul Absorption Jutsu Animal Path Summoning Jutsu (Komodo Dragons, Slugs, Horses, Turtles, Lions, and Ocotopus/Ape Hybrids.) Preta Path Chakra Absorption Jutsu Naraka Path Summoning Jutsu (King of Hell) Outer Path Demonic Statue Chains Rinne Tensei Six Paths of Pain Wood Release Jutsus Wood Style: Wood Dome Wood Style: Wood Prison Wood Style: Wood Cutter Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu Wood Style: Transformation Wood Style: Wood Spikes Wood Style: Stocks Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence Fuinjutsu & Juinjutsu Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Seal Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Torii Seal Root Paralysis Jutsu Stats Jin's stats are based on his level of strength when he was at his strongest, when in Tailed Beast Mode/Sage of Six Paths Mode. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Missing-nin Category:ANBU Category:Root Category:Jinchuriki Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Characters